Of Perfection and Coffee-Filled Meetings
by Mirai Akina
Summary: Secret Santa prompt on Kiyo's discord server. In which Elsword struggles to make the perfect cup of coffee for his princess, Eve. University AU.


_**Elsword: Lord Knight**_

 _ **Aisha: Elemental Master**_

 _ **Rena: Wind Sneaker**_

 _ **Raven: Blade Master**_

 _ **Eve: Code: Empress**_

 _ **Chung: Iron Paladin**_

 _ **Ara: Yama Raja**_

 _ **Add: Mastermind**_

 **Of Perfection and Coffee-filled Meetings**

Eve is in need of a nice, freezing-cold cup of coffee. Her university work, which consists of three internships at three branches of the prestigious Nasod Incorporated, a tower of small assignments for four different projects, and her own personal thesis regarding the latest line of Nasods, is slowly sapping away her energy. Just now, she had just woke up to a text from her coworker, Raven, stating that he needs someone to look over his part of Project: Lightning Bolt. The normally cool and composed student groans as she drags herself to the bathroom. This is going to be a stressful day.

Once she had sloppily weaved her hair into her signature twin flat buns, Eve feels her phone rumble, and another text, this time from her senior friend, Aisha, appears with a monotonous "ding."

" _We're having a girl's night tonight!"_

...Ah, so her date with Chung didn't go too well, judging by the multitude of crying emojis that litter her screen. Honestly though, Aisha is too smart for someone like Chung, who is really just training to take over his father's position as mayor of his small town.

Yep, she really needs that cup of coffee.

…

After a rather brutal inspection of Raven's work (which she had confirmed to be effective), Eve heads over to her favorite cafe: Foxy Indulgence. Normally, she's indifferent about the places where she eats, but this specific cafe is not only out of sight from the general public, but the owner, Ara Haan, has helped her greatly to find interns and opportunities when she had just started college life. Not bothering to look up from her laptop, Eve calls out to her friend.

"Ara, the usual, please."

"Sorry, miss, but I'm afraid I've never seen you before."

Her head snaps up to the unfamiliar voice. A rather lean man with fiery red hair stares at her confusingly, absentmindedly wiping a white coffee cup. His red eyes is piercing, attempting to guess her usual drink even though he has never met this girl before.

"Who are you?" Eve asks monotonously.

"Oh Eve? Sorry about my new employee here. He just started today and isn't used to the norm."

A rather peppy voice echoes from the back of the shop. Ara dashes over next to her new employee and flashes a smile, leaning her mop against the wall.

"This is Eve, one of my best friends. Eve, this is Elsword. He's an undergraduate sophomore."

"Nice to meet you, Eve," Elsword greets, holding his hand out. Eve returns the gesture wordlessly, looking over his shoulder to silently demand Ara for her drink. The black-haired girl laughs nervously, knowing how busy (and socially awkward) Eve is.

"Elsword, can you make her a mocha with extra whipped cream and chocolate? Oh and with one of those chocolate straws please?"

He blinks for a moment, trying to comprehend just how much extra chocolate is enough. "A-Ah, sure boss! Coming right up!" Eve sets herself in her corner and continues typing away on her laptop. She glares at her screen when she reads that the deadline for one of her assignments have been moved to tonight rather than tomorrow morning. Ara has moved her way to mopping the customer area and, upon seeing her friend's rather moody face, walks up to her.

"Busy as always, Eve?"

"Yeah, this sudden change is going to mess up with my schedule. Not to mention that Aisha wants a girl's night tonight, which means I have to finish it now before class starts."

"Eh? So her date with Chung didn't go too well, huh? Shame too since Chung's not a bad person."

"She needs someone who can understand her and match her intelligence. I've yet to meet someone like that."

"Here's your mocha, princess."

Both girls are startled by Elsword's call. He lets a small smirk spread on his face as he places her drink down next to her laptop. Squealing under her breath, Ara quickly scoots away from the two, earning her a raised eyebrow from the calm and cool girl.

"Princess? Aren't you bold?"

"Ah well, that's the impression that I got from you."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm spoiled?"

He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "No, that's not what I meant. You just come off as this person who expects everything to go according to your plans and tries her hardest to make it so. My sister's always telling me to be more like that, but it's not really my thing."

Eve softens her glare as she grabs her drink and takes a small sip. Several tense seconds later, she finally speaks up.

"You're a lot more observant than I thought. I honestly didn't expect that from someone like you."

"I get that a lot."

"Now to prove your hypothesis: this mocha has too much chocolate, there's not enough whipped cream, and the chocolate swirls are not perfectly symmetrical."

…

"It was going so well too! Ugh…"

Aisha, fellow senior and shining star of Elrios University, buries her head into her pillow. "He was so nice and prince-like, and even though the date fell apart, he paid for both of our dinners…"

"That's unfortunate, Aisha, but don't get discouraged. Eventually, there will be a guy who's just right for you," chirps in Rena. She swings her long blonde hair behind her as she snags a few pieces of popcorn from Ara. The mage only groans louder, mumbling something into her soft headrest.

"Speaking of which, it's almost your first anniversary with Raven, right Rena?" Eve softly speaks up, eyes still planted on her laptop screen. The rest of the group all stare at her with sympathetic eyes. Eve has no parents or financial backing, so she's sustaining herself with her work. This leads to a less-than-existent social life, but despite that, her hard-working nature has attracted many people to her.

"Yes, that's right. He promised me a trip to the beach this weekend."

"Are you sure he doesn't have anything lewd planned? He did mention something about a private beach."

Eve, despite invested in her work, smiles as she blatantly expose Raven's plan for the graduate student. She can imagine Aisha's scandalous face, hear Rena's nervous laugh, and sense Ara moving closer to question Rena further.

"What would you do if that's the case?"

"W-Well...if I'm in the mood, maybe we will…" Rena trails off, finally letting the blossom bloom over her cheeks. Aisha reaches over to grope Rena's large chest, earning a surprised gasp from her and Ara.

"I honestly think it's a miracle that Raven is able to hold off for so long." The way the mage says that suggests that she's still jealous over Rena's assets. It quickly turns into the three of them rolling around on the carpet, trying to grab each other's breasts.

"Oh Ara! You seemed to have grown there too!"

"H-Hey!"

"It's okay, Aisha. You'll get there one day!"

"I hate you both."

 _Tap._ Eve heaves a relieved sigh as she sends the last of her scheduled tasks to their respective requesters. Finally closing her computer, the white-haired girl watches blankly as her friends continue to tumble all over the floor.

"Ah, that reminds me. The new employee at my cafe hit on Eve today!"

Suddenly, like hungry wolves, three pairs of eyes all settle on Eve. She is soon dragged into their suffocating circle, being fired question after question about the boy and his "smooth" moves.

"Well, his name is Elsword, and he really only called me princess."

"Princess? At this day and age? I'd say he was hooked when he laid eyes on you!" Rena exclaims childishly, cuddling with the neutral-faced researcher. "Please, Rena. Not everyone is like Raven, okay?"

"But this is rather surprising. I didn't think anyone would flirt with you," fires back Aisha.

"It'll be a passing crush. I've dealt with things like this before. Besides, I have no time to date. If everything goes well, then I can leave university with a steady job just waiting for me. And for that to happen, I need all the time I can get."

…

"Ara, the usual."

"Sorry, Eve. Which drink is it today: your favorite mocha or iced coffee with five creams and sugars?"

The researcher blinks when her brain finally registers Elsword's joking voice. Keeping her indifferent frown on her face, she walks over to her table and sets her stuff down.

"I want a cafè au lait, and this time, I'm going to watch you."

"Watch me? I'm not that bad, right?"

"Yes, you are. I seriously cannot fathom how you still manage to mess up my mocha. Now, hurry up. I'm on a tight schedule."

"As you wish, princess."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

Elsword chuckles and grabs a clean teacup. He begins by pouring some coffee into the cup, but Eve stops him once he fills it halfway. "That's enough. Now, the milk. Make sure to add it when it just starts boiling."

Her sharp instructions made the redhead nervous, which confused him a bit. Normally, he doesn't crack under pressure, especially if applied continuously, but having the albino criticize him only made him want to please her. He hides his bitter smile as he places the pot full of fat-free milk (something that he now knows after being amazed that Eve can tell what kind of milk he used after one sip of her white coffee) on the stove and waits for it to boil.

"Don't space out, Elsword."

"I know, princess. Now go sit down. Didn't you say that you have things to do?"

"I will not have you mess up my drink again. Therefore, I will watch you."

"Sometimes, I think you take this too seriously."

The sound of a bubble popping alerts Elsword. He quickly takes the pot off the fire and pours a small amount into her coffee. He recalls that Ara likes to draw some complicated shape on top, and he tries to replicate it, slowly moving the pot as the milk drizzles down.

"What are you…?"

"And finished. Here you go, princess."

She slowly takes the teacup, unable to speak when she finds that Elsword has drawn a rabbit's head with the streams of milk. The attention to detail is impressive. She cannot find a single dot out of place. And, dare she says it, this rabbit might be cuter than the one Ara draws.

The amateur redhead lets out a victorious smirk at her silence. It doesn't last that long, as a rumble in his pocket forces him to pull out his phone.

"Oh shoot. It's almost time for training. I have to go, but the boss should be back any minute. See you later, Eve."

He dashes out without waiting for her reply. The researcher stares down at her cafè au lait again, finding herself unwilling to destroy this masterpiece with her thirst.

" _Wait, that's the first time he called me by my name."_

A few short seconds later, Ara dashes through the front door, panting as she heaves in a wagon full of Christmas decorations.

"Oh, did Elsword leave already? How rude to leave you alone like this."

"It's fine, Ara."

"So, did he mess up your coffee again?"

"...Surprisingly, no. Ara, do you know what Elsword is studying? Is he in culinary?"

"Studying? He's in the military."

…

It turns out that Raven is more adventurous than he shows. The constantly blissful, yet embarrassed blush that sticks to Rena's cheeks and the tiny squeals whenever one of the girls mentions their anniversary trip are proof of this. They decide to have an impromptu "girl's talk" in Ara's cafe, much to the chagrin of Eve.

"You must have had an amazing time, Rena," Aisha sighs out. The rest of the girls chuckle when Rena is unable to retaliate, sipping her tea while avoiding their eyes.

 _Ring!_

"Welcome to Foxy Indulgence! What would you like to order?" Ara calls out to her new customer. The white-haired man shoots her a creepy, even disturbing leer.

"I'm looking for Eve. I heard that she comes here often."

The mentioned girl freezes and internally curses. Crap...her so-called stalker has found her new hideout. She slams her laptop shut only to find herself face-to-face with crazed purple eyes.

"Hello there, Eve," Add greets. He observes her dainty expression like a new toy for him to play with and ultimately ruin, but Eve passively stares past him. "Come on, don't give that face. Is that how you look at your boyfriend?"

"Didn't I tell you a million and five times that I never agreed to date you?"

"Details, details. Now, let's go. I need help on my part of the project."

"You mean you want to kidnap me and lock me in your room while you threaten me to like you? No thanks."

Her group of friends shift uncomfortably, knowing full well what lengths this man has gone through in the past to claim Eve as his. She stands up to leave, but Add grabs her arm tightly, almost bruising her skin.

"And where do you think you're going?"

His arrogant, disgusting, gleeful sneer made Eve lose her composure. She snaps her arm back and slaps him harshly. The sharp ring reflects off the walls of the small cafe, attracting the few customers in the vicinity. Despite this heavy blow, Add continues his solid grip on her arm.

"Let go of of my arm and leave me alone," Eve demands.

"No," he defiantly disobeys her cold command. Just when he's about to drag her out, a strong grip latches onto his shoulder.

"I thought she said to leave her alone. Now, let go before I can legally kick you to the curb."

Eve stares into the menacing red orbs of Elsword's eyes as he glares at Add's back. His voice is darker, much like a commander dictating his soldiers to get in line. He squeezes his hand tighter, crushing the body part with his impressive strength.

Is...Is his hand heating up? Wait, is that the smell of smoke?

The white-haired man flinches and feebly flings Elsword's burning hand off of him, causing him to release Eve. He lets out an annoyed _tsk_ but says nothing else as he shoves his way out of the cafe. Elsword huffs as he wraps some thistle on his sword, attempting to look somewhat festive.

"Thank you, Elsword."

"Princess, you know some very weird people."

"It's not like I wanted to know him, much less get wrapped up in his schemes. My path just makes me work with so many...unique people."

"Since one of my customers had an unpleasant experience while I was working, let me treat you to anything on the menu. And this time, I'll make it right. Just go easy on your evaluation."

"You just got here, but very well. One peppermint iced-coffee and a croissant. Surely, you can't mess up that."

"Ouch, princess. Have more faith."

He put too much peppermint.

…

"Here you go, princess. One mocha, perfectly made."

"You keep telling yourself that. You haven't made it right yet."

The redhead chuckles at her bluntness, already accustomed to her direct tone. But instead of taking a sip of her coffee, Eve stands up and walks over to the back of the shop to the bathroom. "I'll be back. Be sure to watch my stuff."

"Sure."

Elsword is in a surprisingly much happier mood than he usually is. He turns to the small pile of dishes in the sink and begins to wash them, his back facing the door. So caught up in his work, the redhead did not notice the jingle of the bell signaling a new customer. A dastardly wicked grin on the stranger's face explodes on his face as he finds Eve's usual spot occupied but devoid of the girl herself.

"Heh."

He slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small bag filled with a white powder. As discreetly as he can, Add stalks over to her extravagant mocha and starts pouring the contents of the bag into his drink.

"Ah, sorry, customer! I was just…"

Elsword glares when he discovers Eve's stalker add something suspicious to his perfect creation. Now, an almost unseeable lump of white that did not match with the symmetrical swirls of the whipped cream rests on its fluffy layers, and the redhead feels unexplainable rage boil his blood.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Heh, so it's you again. Honestly, I'd never thought of you to be observant."

"That's rich. Now, tell me why you are toying with my customer's drink."

"Payback, in a way. Eve belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to you unless she wants to. Seems like someone can't take a hint."

"Her opinion doesn't matter. What matters is that she will be mine."

The way his purple eyes and lunatic grin mock Elsword only made his anger surge to new heights. How dare this person just walk in with such a long pole stuck up his ass that only his blindness can match it?

"Leave now."

"Kek. You can't make a customer leave."

"It doesn't look like you're going to order anything. If you stay any longer, I will not hesitate to apprehend you."

"Just make sure Eve drinks that. I'll be back to pick her up."

He doesn't stay to hear his reply. Shooting him a warped, victorious sneer, Add leaves, slamming the door out and not bothering to close it behind him.

" _What a cocky, messed up guy. I can't believe Eve even knows him."_

His gaze lands on her ruined drink. Indeed, he can't let her take even a sip. He moves from the counter to her table and prepares to throw it out when he hears her soft but commanding voice.

"Elsword, what are you doing? Are you throwing out my drink?"

"A-Ah! Well...yeah."

"I paid for that, you know."

This is awkward. Flushing slightly, the knight avoids her glare but still has her drink hovering over the trash can. "I-I can explain. That weird guy the other day came by and poured this white powder into your mocha while I was washing the dishes. I think it might have been…"

Realization dawns on her face, though she does her best to hide it. Amber orbs harden to a degree he has never seen before, and Elsword finds himself extremely grateful that rage is not directed towards him.

"He tried to...that guy has no limits on his twisted ways. To think that he…"

Eve is so shocked by Add's latest scheme. Sure, the guy has done other things that made her extremely uncomfortable, but he had never gone to this point. It is a sign that he's getting crazier and more desperate. A headache, like a seed suddenly breaking the surface of the dirt, bursts forth in her mind.

"What a waste, too. I've worked really hard on it."

"I cannot understand why you're trying to please me, Elsword. Does it matter that much...what I think about your drinks?"

"It's really hard to explain, but I have this urge to satisfy you and your demands. Ever since you told me all of the blunders that I made, I can't help but want to get better and better for your sake."

Why did he admit that? Maybe because the _anticipation_ of telling Eve his true motivations is frankly killing him. His face is as red as his hair, but he tries to play it off as nothing, dumping her mocha into the trash and taking the cup to the sink. Eve, on the other hand, stares at his back almost intensely. No one has really said that to her before. And for something as petty as her daily coffee...

"Y-You don't have to," she lamely stutters out.

"I-I want to," Elsword responds back in the same way.

She stares there dumbly for a few more moments before dragging herself to her table. Her heart is starting to explode, pounding rhythmically against the cage of bones in her chest.

"Here you go, Eve. One iced coffee with five sugars and cream. On the house, of course."

Eve nods and waits for him to return to the counter, but he instead takes a seat in front of her, holding a cup of steaming hot coffee for himself.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking you on a coffee date right now."

"Excuse me…?" her voice questions incredulously. He shoots her a wicked smile that made her even more flustered as he leans in closer.

"You heard me, princess. Coffee date now, the two of us. It doesn't look like you mind."

"You do know that I only have 20 minutes before class, right? You can't just impulsively take me out-!"

"Well, I am now. Cheers?" He lifts his cup up to her, gesturing her to do the same.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Even weirder than that white-haired creep? I'm offended, Eve."

And for the first time, Eve chuckles at his words, slowly bringing up her untouched coffee to tap against his own.

"Better entertain me."

"I'll show you a good time."

The sip she takes next was one of perfect bliss and sweet lips.


End file.
